My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Canterlot Crystal Prep Disaster
Hi guys! I'm Robert! A 34-year old man and and since December 2018, I'm a Allspark (formerly Hasbro Studios) employee, I'm one of the writers, Today, i will tell you a story that i ever had that i never forget! On November 16, 2019, When i was browsing through a bunch of documents about all of the Equestria Girls productions like the films, specials, and shorts, I discovered one called "Canterlot Crystal Prep Disaster - Restricted", This got me confused. I kept track of all of the Equestria Girls productions, and I knew that there wasn't one called "Canterlot Crystal Prep Disaster". I asked my boss about this document. "Oh, that?" He asked, seeming slightly concerned. "Last year, an 44-minute special was going to be made called 'Canterlot Crystal Prep Disaster'. But it was never aired and was replaced with Rollercoaster of Friendship." "Why?" I asked. "Well, it was supposed to be a 44-minute special after Forgotten Friendship. and it was also supposed to be the final Equestria Girls production" My boss explained. "The special was supposed to happen like this: The Mane 7 has found out that there's a group of zombies eating everyone at Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy and the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts must work together to kill all zombies, Somebody working at here made a draft of the special and sent it to us in a USB flash drive, The guy's name is Tom. Then, the production team right here at Allspark noticed some things in the draft. We got scared and i fired the person who made it and cancelled the entire special, and made Rollercoaster of Friendship and other more Equestria Girls shorts and specials." "But why?" I wondered. "Because of disturbing content and if we air that special, our reputation would be damaged and parents would sue us after their children got paranoia for watching that special." My boss answered. "And what happened to the USB flash drive that contained the special?" I asked. "We kept the USB flash drive in our archives, but it was stolen by somebody. Nobody right here at Hasbro knows where it went." He said. This was sort of creepy. I should have ignored this "Canterlot Crystal Prep Disaster" thing, but my curiosity often overpowered me in my life, and this was on of those occasions. When I got home that same day, I found a SanDisk branded USB flash drive sitting in the sidewalk, i took them home and i plugged to my computer, it only has 1 file and filename is "Canterlot Crystal Prep Disaster - Draft.mp4", I can't believe that i found that special on a USB flash drive sitting in a sidewalk, I copied to my hard disk drive and i played the file, this is where the file played: It played perfectly fine with the Equestria Girls theme song by Angelic, The only difference that the font for the Equestria Girls text in the logo is Stovetop like they had it before the digital series and specials not Sunrise International and the special began, It started with the Mane 7 inside Canterlot High, Twilight had grabbed a newspaper in the floor and the newspaper said: "Zombie Apocalypse Has Come. A virus found in a small village in India has spread throughout Asia and Europe and has recently spread into North and South America at an alarming rate, many Zombies are now eating everyone at the city of Canterlot", Twilight said: "Oh fuck! Let's get some motherfucking weapons!" What!? They are swearing! Anyways, The Mane 7 ran to a weapons shop and stole some weapons, The man who works at a weapons shop said "You forgot to pay for the weapons!" Then Sunset Shimmer said "Fuck no! We will kill all zombies!" Then Mane 7 returned to Canterlot High, Only to found out that Zombies eating everyone at Canterlor High, They start shooting at the zombies, killing them all, and went to Crystal Prep Academy and and saw that Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest also has weapons and also killing at the zombies, The Mane 7 joins the Shadowbolts killing the zombies, However, a much larger herd of zombies charges at them. Unfortunately, The Mane 7 and the Shadowbolts ran out of ammo and all of Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy students are forced to flee inside Canterlot High, However, the zombies broke into Canterlot High and found them hiding in all of Canterlot High's classrooms. Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy students including the Mane 7 and Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest were brutally killed, and their deaths showed Mane 7 and Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest getting ripped apart realistically while screaming realistically as the actors like Tara Strong and Britt Irvin are screaming instead of acting and after that they are died and it faded to dead bodies of the Mane 7 and Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest, lying down dead with realistic blood dropping on themselves, after that it faded to black for 4 seconds. It then faded to all of Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy students including the Mane 7 and Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest in Hell, the Red Guy from Cow and Chicken showed up, what the fuck? They showed a character from a Cartoon Network TV series in a Hasbro-produced special! Anyways, the Red Guy greeted them and said: "Oh hello guys, Welcome to Hell. Now I will have you suffer with all others in the fire." The Red Guy then shoved all of Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy students including the Mane 7 and Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest with his butt (in a comedic way) into the fire and are seen burning alive. The episode ends with the shot of all of Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy students including the Mane 7 and Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest, being burned in a pit of fire with a bunch of other souls. The screen then faded to black, the special ended and the credits roll, The credits look normal complete with the instrumental short version of the opening theme song by Angelic. And it showed the DHX Media and Allspark Animation logos as normal, and the MP4 file ended. Boy, that was weird. I closed Windows Media Player, I uploaded the special to YouTube. It had around 300 views in the 1st hour. One person said "OMG so fuckin creepy im never watching Equestria Girls again" Another said "I hope this is fake, but that shit creeped me out". After around a week of it being uploaded it reached 50000 views and more than 100 comments. After around 5 weeks when the video is being on YouTube, it reached 200,000 views. And i made a Lost Media page about the special and even Equestria Daily made an article about the special.